In general, with respect to aircrafts, contemporary fuel system control and contemporary bleed system control are performed in separate controllers that exchange limited information (e.g., contemporary fuel system controllers control engine operations and contemporary bleed system controllers control air management). Having a limited information exchange, along with present data latency issues, impacts the performance of engines and bleed systems operated by these contemporary fuel system controllers and contemporary bleed system controllers.